


Dans les profondeurs de la jungle

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuxième partie de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les profondeurs de la jungle

Fasciné, Sanji n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention. Il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, et était tombé sur ce regard, une pupille verte qui le fixait, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il en était ainsi. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer en pensant qu'il avait dû l'observer alors qu'il était en train de dormir. C'était assez embarrassant et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette idée.

Pourtant la lueur que contenait ce regard l'empêcha de protester et lui chauffa le cœur. De l'admiration, de la fierté, de la tendresse, de l'amour. Toutes ces choses que Zoro ne lui avait jamais dites, mais qui se trouvaient là, dans cette pupille couleur de jade et qui arrivaient jusqu'à lui grâce à elle.

Il l'avait rarement vue d'aussi près, et le peu de fois où ce fut le cas, il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'admirer. Pourtant elle était sublime cette pupille. Un camaïeu de verts, de l'émeraude le plus profond au vert d'eau le plus clair. Par endroits, elle semblait même contenir comme un éclat doré.

Elle rappelait à Sanji les profondeurs d'une forêt. A la fois ces forêts si accueillantes et familières, grouillantes des petits bruits des animaux et des bruissements des feuilles, que les forêts plus sombres et dangereuses, où il était peu recommandé de s'aventurer. Oui, il y avait tout cela à la fois. La sécurité et le danger, la douceur et la violence, les deux extrêmes se côtoyant parfois.

Zoro était tout cela. Une personnalité complexe et changeante qu'il avait parfois du mal à cerner. Pourtant ce matin il était là, à ses côtés, perdu dans son regard de jade. Sanji ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait attiré en lui mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait à ses yeux, était de savoir ce qui le retenait près de lui. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il appréciait chez lui, ses gestes d'une douceur inattendue, la chaleur de ses lèvres, la versatilité de son caractère aussi, et puis son corps si parfait.

Ce matin, cette pupille rentrait à son tour dans la liste, prenant une place méritée là où elle aurait dû être depuis toujours. Revenant de sa contemplation, il retrouva ses esprits et répondit au sourire qui lui faisait face. Non, il n'était pas arrivé le jour où il s'éloignerait de lui, et il espérait qu'il arriverait le plus tard possible.


End file.
